


It’s me, Evan

by Miamici13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miamici13/pseuds/Miamici13
Summary: Buck takes a minute and visits Shannon’s grave.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	It’s me, Evan

“Hey, Shannon. I’m Evan Buckley. Well, you’ve met me before. I guess we never really had the chance to be close. Not that we would’ve been too close anyway, but maybe. You have one hell of a kid, so you mustve been one hell of a woman. If Eddie was as in love with you as he was, you mustve been amazing.

I wanted to thank you. For- I don’t know for what. For creating my whole world, I guess. Sometimes I can’t help but feel like I’m living the life you were meant to live. I’m raising your son- my son, our son. I get to take him for ice cream after he gets an A on his spelling test and help him tie his shoes in the morning and God, Shannon, that should be you.

But at the same time, I’m so glad it’s me. Am i selfish for that, Shannon? I’m so glad I get this beautiful little boy in my life who is the best kid in the whole world and that’s because you created him. You carried him for nine months, something I never could’ve done. You raised him alone while Eddie was away and I can never thank you enough for that.

Am I doing okay? Some days I don’t know anything except for the fact that I’d die for that boy. For those boys. And sometimes when I burn the pancakes or when I don’t know what to say when Christopher feels afraid in the middle of the night, I think that you’d probably know what to say. In those moments, I feel like a stranger in my own house and I can’t help but feel like I’m an imposter.

But I’m trying. And I’ll make sure, I swear on my life, that Christopher never forgets you. You weren’t aways perfect, Shannon, but no one is. I’ll make sure Christopher remembers who his mother is, and how thankful I am to you for raising him the first few years of his life. I owe my world to you, Shannon. So, uh, thanks.”


End file.
